crossovercomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orga
Orga '''is an '''Millennian alien/monster hybrid clone made from each the Godzilla's G-cells that resembles to the looks of King Godzilla. Appearance Orga somewhat resembles a warped and deformed version of Godzilla, due to his absorption and subsequent mutation from Godzilla's DNA. Orga has a massive hunched back, a small rectangular head, two gigantic hands with three long fingers, small legs, and a stubby tail. Orga's skin has a bumpy uneven texture. When Orga begins to absorb more of Godzilla's DNA, he mutates even further and begins to develop green scaly skin and huge purple dorsal plates. Orga also bears a slight resemblance to King Godzilla, which may have been intentional. Personality Orga seems to have retained most of the behavior of the collective Millennian that preceded him and was a very inexperienced fighter. He was only able to land a single punch on Godzilla, and spent most of the battle trying to avoid Godzilla's attacks. Orga seems to have lost some of the Millennian's intelligence and is only focused on the simple goal of fully assimilating Godzilla's DNA. This proved to be Orga's downfall when he attempted to swallow Godzilla whole and was destroyed from the inside. Orga displays some degree of intelligence, however, and is able to telepathically summon his ship to fight alongside him and uses it to absorb a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath before it hits him. Despite his lacking hand-to-hand capabilities, Orga makes full use of the devastating plasma cannon on his shoulder. Origins Orga was originally a group of Millennians, aliens who had crash-landed on Earth's oceans in their advanced spaceship, where they were trapped due to not being able to receive sunlight. Inside the ship, the aliens converted their bodies into biomass and went dormant for several thousand years. After being reawakened after a submarine shined its lights on the ship, the Millennian UFO went off looking for genetic material to make its form stable and allow it to adapt to Earth's atmoshphere. Once the UFO discovered Godzilla, it determined that he was the ideal vessel for their conquest of Earth due to the Organizer G1 in his cells, which granted him almost limitless durability. The Millennian UFO subdued Godzilla and absorbed his DNA, then the Millennians combined their biomass into a single physical form and emerged from the UFO. However, the Millennian was unable to withstand the volatile properties of Godzilla's DNA, and mutated out of control until it became Orga. History Origin Arc Orga was created when the Millennian UFO absorbed some of Godzilla's cells. The Millennians within took on a giant collective form and stepped out. However, the Organizer G1 present in Godzilla's cells had an unanticipated side effect and caused the Millennian to spontaneously mutate into Orga. At first, Orga attempted to use the information the Millennians taken from computers to communicate with Godzilla, but became bewildered when Godzilla began to attack. After that, Orga chose to attack with brute force. Godzilla's atomic beam was no use against Orga due to its regeneration powers, which allowed it to heal brutal injuries in a matter of seconds, far faster than Godzilla. Orga then directed the Millennian UFO to help him fight Godzilla, but it was heavily damaged, and was taken down by Godzilla quickly when he fired his atomic breath at Orga only for the UFO to block it. It was soon discovered that Orga was attempting to become a clone of Godzilla when he bit his arm and absorbed more genetic material. Orga then attempted to swallow Godzilla whole, unhinging his jaw and opening his gaping maw. Godzilla ran headfirst into Orga's mouth and allowed himself to be swallowed. Orga began to grow dorsal plates and increase in height, but started to notice something was wrong when Godzilla began to glow and give off intense heat. Before Orga could react, Godzilla unleashed his nuclear pulse from within Orga's body, destroying Orga's entire upper body in a fiery explosion. After the smoke cleared, Godzilla roared at Orga's headless corpse, which fell over and crumbled into dust. Synopsis Monster Island Arc Orga is re-created by the Vortaax with the Regenerator G-3 from King Godzilla's DNA. Orga is ordered by the Vortaax to destroy Earth. Orga encounters and fights King Godzilla. It shortly loses and talks to King Godzilla. King Godzilla asks if Orga wants to destroy the world or become allies and take down all shadow. Orga decides to become allies with King Godzilla. Orga soon flies off to destroy the Vortaax fleet and fight Gigan. Orga uses his cannon to destroy the fleet and make Gigan crumble to pieces. War is soon over when Kyle Afdéderk throws the final punch against Thanos. Orga flies off into space to protect Earth from outside threats. Final Battles: Black Godzilla Arc Orga makes a return to support King Godzilla against Apocalypse in his new form New Orga. It is displayed that Apocalypse absorbed Regenerator G-4, a mixture of all Godzillas' cell source. Orga became able to destroy New Orga within his cannon to obtain the power of the Oxygen Destroyer. When New Orga was being deleted from the timeline, he was destroyed by Orga's Oxygen Destroyer cannon. Orga witnesses all three Gods fusing back into The Salount and watching him fight two of the Dragneel brothers destroy him. Orga gives off most of his healing to King Godzilla to recover from the brutal war as they soon witness The Salount finally dying by Kyle's Demonic God Slayer magic. Orga launches a single blast towards The Salount's mouth and The Salount finally perishes into ash. Copyright© Wikizilla 2015-2016